


Loving a Kunoichi

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Tribadism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is the absolute last thing Ayane wants to deal with. She's had enough of it and it's partner in crime; hate. All she wants is to do her job. Which is exactly why she doesn't know why she enjoys that mop of pink hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" _Ayane, you can't be rough with her. Treat her feelings like a budding flower; gentle. Nothing but gentle."_

Said woman scoffs as she sits atop a roof in the midst of a neighborhood. The darkness wraps around her and she uses her abilities to stay out of sight of any and all prying eyes. It's not hard; after all it is close to midnight on a weekday _and_ a school night to boot. Although if someone _did_ notice, they would never forget the way her violet hair catches the moonlight against her pale skin.

Nonetheless, she's kept an eye on this lone house inhabited by only a young woman and her grandmother. It's all a matter of time until she loses her window of opportunity. The longer she waits, the less conviction she'll retain. She can't go back empty handed after seeking help from _Kasumi_ ; even though the other woman was the only one she could confide in to begin with.

Like hell she'll say she got scared and ran away with her tail between her legs. It's bad enough that she's been avoiding settling this mess for weeks now. This certain girl just won't leave her be and it doesn't help that Ayane has been stationed here on a mission. Rather, a lack thereof.

Slowly, she begins to slip down the overlapping tiles. Not a sound is made as she drops down onto the veranda. She remains in the shadows while sitting on the railing; feet arched up and hands grasping at it between them. Her crimson gaze locks onto the sliding door that keeps her from her target. Even with the curtains drawn she can see the light that dares to break through the thin material.

She's awake.

For a moment Ayane muses the thought of leaving. Her heart beats fast in her chest and she finds all of this simply ridiculous! There's no way this is going to solve anything. Why would it? That girl has never listened to her before when she's told her to buzz off.

Her face grows hot as she thinks about those eyes gazing up with her an emotion she can't place. Although, Kasumi knew exactly what it was and she hasn't even met the girl. Ayane uncurls her fingers from the thin railing and proceeds to get down. She makes her way straight for that door and tentatively reaches out. One simple tug on the handle has it giving away and she almost wants to scream.

It's unlocked.

Mentally fuming about how one girl can be so stupid, Ayane peaks inside while thanking fate that the wind is still tonight. She's trained to do this right; infiltrate without being noticed. Except, it's not very hard when her target is curled up on her bed fast asleep. Ayane loses all her stealth as she steps into the room with a sigh. She can only shake her head as she closes the door and looks around.

The girl doesn't sit up or flinch and it proves she's been out for at least a little while now. Ayane takes this moment to glance about the room of a typical girl. Aside from the varying array of books, martial arts movies, and stuffed animals of pandas and cows. She dares to let a smirk curl the corner of her mouth as she strides over to the sleeping female. Ayane comes to a stop at the edge of the bed where one of the girl's arms hangs off.

Quietly, she crouches down to observe her better. In all honesty, the only thing Ayane truly knows about this girl is her name; Honoka. Other than that she's only aware of some hidden power that she can't seem to get her to talk about. Not that they've truly held much of a conversation. It's more along the lines of Honoka seeking her out no matter how well she tucks herself away in the shadows.

Yet here she is; staring at the peaceful face. The quiet moment allows Ayane to notice the long, pale pink eyelashes that quiver against her pale skin. Her shoulder length hair is the softest shade of pink peonies and it makes Ayane want to reach out. The action is something her body does on its own. Her fingertips brush over Honoka's cheek while pushing the hair to the side; although she does twirl the ends around her fingers before pulling away.

"Nn..."

Ayane flinches but she can't move fast enough. Honoka reaches out with startling speed and grabs onto Ayane's wrist. Her eyes are bleary and she has to blink several times to adjust back to being awake.

"Ayane?"

Said woman can barely move; she can only stare. Her breath is caught in her throat as her bright red eyes lock with Honoka's. Never once has she had the chance to truly look at them. In fact, they're almost replicas of her own except they're more like blooming roses.

Honoka lets Ayane's hand go as she sits up, bending her legs over the lip of the bed. "Are you alright, Ayane?"

A deep pink rises to Ayane's cheeks and she rushes to fight it away. She jumps up to her feet and turns on her heel. "I'm fine." Every ounce of courage seems to drip off her as she quickly makes her way to the sliding door.

But Honoka won't have it. She hops off the bed and grabs a hold of Ayane's arm; holding it close to her chest. The connection only has Ayane's mouth growing dry as she feels her arm being wedge between to rather soft mounds. She doesn't dare look back though.

"Um, Ayane… don't go yet?"

"You have school tomorrow. I shouldn't have come."

Honoka tightens her hold and reminds Ayane that she's a fighter all the same. "Why _did_ you come?" She gingerly tilts her head to the side. "And how did you get in? Are you really a ninja then?!"

Finally, Ayane yanks her arm out of Honoka's grasp and spins back around. Irritation is the fresh emotion sprawled across Ayane's face as she glares down at the shorter girl. "Are you serious?" She gives a slight gesture toward her appearance; her traditional dark violet ninja outfit.

The wide smile on Honoka's face doesn't tell her anything either. Well, it does alert her to how cute and short the other girl is. Not to mention the way she hugs her arms around herself accentuates her large bust; one that rivals Ayane's own. This inevitably leads to Ayane noticing that the girl is only wearing black tank-top that reaches halfway down to her thighs.

Honoka ignores Ayane's glare, "Well?"

"Ah, well what?"

"Why'd you come?"

Ayane gives Honoka her back once more if only to gather that courage that slipped away mid flight. "I.. want to talk about what you said."

"I like you?"

"Y- Yes that."

"And?"

The girl seems to purr and it has Ayane's heart daring to leap out of her chest. "Well, the thing is… I _might_ like you too."

Honoka claps her hands together just before she surges forward. She wraps her arms around Ayane's waist and presses herself against Ayane's back. "I'm so happy! I really do like you."

Ayane barely manages to swivel around and grab onto Honoka's shoulders. She tries to push the younger girl away but it only has her clinging onto her more. Ayane's blush grows as dark as those fancy European roses she saw on her last mission. "Let go already!"

Shaking her head, Honoka then looks up at Ayane over the latter's breasts. "Are you staying the night? I'm sure Grandmother won't mind."

"That's not-" There's a sadness that flashes through Honoka's eyes and Ayane finally manages to pull away. "I was just passing through, I have to go."

"Oh..." Honoka then smiles up at her, "Then you'll come again?"

"Don't count on it."

That seems to be enough for Honoka as she smiles up at Ayane with bright eyes. "Maybe we can spar some next time then."

Ayane turns her head to the side, "You'll never beat me."

"I'd like to try though."

She bends down just enough so that their faces are an inch apart. "Then you'd better keep training."

"I will!" Then, much to Ayane's surprise, Honoka pushes herself up that last bit of distance to press their lips together in a soft peck. "I'll see you later then."

Slowly shrinking away, Honoka returns to her bed. Ayane, on the other hand, slowly backs up as she turns around. Her hand comes up to her face just as her other reaches out to open the door. The feeling of that petite kiss has her brain struggling to catch up. She just knows she has to get out of here.

Right before she vanishes through the door, Honoka calls out. "Ayane..." The purple-haired ninja gives her a side-long glance and her feet stilling from taking her outside. Honoka smiles once more, "Good night."

Ayane turns away from that blushing face and ducks out into the cool night air. But she doesn't leave upon closing the door; she leans against it and catches her breath instead. She notices the light going out from the corner of her eyes and sighs. She doesn't know if she can handle a relationship.

Brushing her fingertips over her bottom lip, she can't help but let the miniscule smile form.

Perhaps, she'll give it a shot.


	2. Chapter 2

If Ayane is honest with herself it's her own desire that has her returning to Honoka's home each day she can. Although if anyone were to ask she'd blame it all on Kasumi pushing her to do so; saying that she needs a friend to rely on that isn't a ninja.

She knows that they're keeping missions from her as well in hopes of giving her time away to calm down and enjoy yourself; or Hayate is at least. He always does seem to have her best interests at heart even if she would love to leave for a mission now and again – one that would take her far from this city she always returns to.

It's been at least a month since she admitted to Honoka that she has some feelings for her. While she's learned quite a lot about Honoka, the same can't be said for her. She's kept most of her past and duties tucked far from Honoka; not that the girl asks. She tends not to pry where she knows Ayane will get upset and leave.

Ayane _is_ a little concerned about that though. She would love to tell her things, confide in her like she's done to Kasumi – but more so. The thought, however, of Honoka flinching away from all she's done frightens her more than anything. Perhaps that's why she's tried to do normal activities with the younger woman; going out to eat, watching movies together, and cuddling until Honoka falls asleep.

Perched atop a rooftop, Ayane keeps a close watch out for the pink-haired girl. She knows she works at a small cafe in the heart of the little city but that she should have left by now. Ayane rises from her crouch and hops over a few roofs to where she can hear some noises coming from. Her black, sleeveless waistcoat flows out behind her as she lands and stills.

The irises attached to the hoops of her kunai twirl in the breeze that cuts around her – sending her violet tresses stirring about her face. At first she can't help but smile proudly as she peeks over the edge of the roof and into the alley that some thugs have drug a man into.

His eyes are shimmering with a thankful hope as one pink haired girl ducks and weaves between punches. The three men are nothing compared to her and she knows it but even still she tries her best not to hurt them. Ayane's sheer leggings cling to her legs as she rises up, prepared to jump down and assist her as one of the men – the only one left – rushes toward Honoka.

Something seems off about the youth as she seems to learn the move just after she dodges it. Not that it's anything overly special, just an uppercut with an added personal twist of her assailant. Yet she knows it immediately and does it back at him as though she's practiced it her entire life. The rather tall and muscled thug flies backward after her gloved fist connects with the underside of his jaw.

The young business man, that was the subject of the attempt mugging, grabs his things and rushes away with a murmured thank you toward Honoka. The burly man she had defeated rolls over onto his side and jumps to his feet. That's the least of her worries though once Ayane drops down to the ground where the thug had originally landed after being blown back by her attack.

Honoka gives a small little bow, "Sorry! I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

Gawking at the petite schoolgirl, the man can only struggle to gather his wits before rushing past her. He doesn't even dare spare a glance at Ayane in all her ninja glory. Oh no, he gets as far away from both of them as he can. Unfortunately for Honoka that means she's left alone with Ayane's prying gaze.

"What was that?"

She tilts her head to the side ever so slightly, "Hm?"

Ayane darts out her hand and grabs at Honoka's wrist. The force causes the strings tied about it over the glove sway and make the fuzzy balls on the end bounce in the air. Her eyes narrow as she nods toward the hand she keeps from moving away, "That move, how did you do that?"

There's something that passes over Honoka's countenance and Ayane can only identify it as… fear? It's the first time that Ayane feels as though _she's_ the one that's in the dark; that maybe she doesn't know everything about this girl. She thought she had done all the recon she needed to. But then there's the way Honoka glances off to the side with a sheepish smile on her face as if she's pleading for Ayane not to question her further.

"Can we… keep this a secret, please?"

And it pisses Ayane off that she's not doubting her feelings.

Ayane immediately releases Honoka and gives a curt turn on her heel, "Whatever."

Honoka stumbles forward as she tries to grab for her, to stop her as she jumps back up to the roof and dashes away. She wants to apologize and tell her not even _she_ knows what's going on with this power. But there's no way she can now that she's left alone with nothing as Ayane vanishes completely.

~~0~~

She hasn't seen Honoka in at least a week.

Correction; she hasn't let Honoka see her in at least a week.

Ayane never leaves her alone to fend for herself. She's always watching over her with a heart full of longing that damns the mind that doubts. She should feel better about the situation after speaking with Hayate but even that has done little to quench her desire to know. Not even he was worried; that even if she does have such a dangerous power that he doubts she'd end up like _him_ as long as Ayane is by her side.

That kind of response only drives Ayane made with indecision. As a ninja she should have her priorities but as a woman in love, well, her heart demands first say. Which is exactly why she has forgone that life by dressing casually today in gray jean short-shorts and matching ankle boots. Black socks reach up to her knees while her identically colored jacket struggles to hide the skin that's left revealed by her white tube top beneath it.

Sleeves rolled up above her elbows, she keeps her hands sheathed in her pockets as she strides toward where she knows Honoka works. At first her plan is to merely get close to the girl and only then will she decide whether or not to approach her. Although as she opens one of the double doors she realizes for the first time she's never been inside – doesn't even know what Honoka really does for her job.

She does now.

Young women roam about the room with bright smiles on their faces while dressed in a western version of a maid outfit. The cafe is flooded with short skirts of black and white that are too short and the bodices far too tight. Ayane can't help her eyes from going wide at the sight, especially when she spots Honoka not too far off tending to a table of three men. They're staring at her and, quite frankly, it pisses Ayane off.

The white chest area and short ruffled skirt do very little to hide the more intimate areas. Especially since there's obviously not a bra beneath it to match the white panties that Ayane can see when Honoka leans too far over to begin handing them their drinks. It certainly doesn't help when the man closest to Honoka tries to reach out in an attempt at an accidental grope.

"Honoka." says Ayane, striding closer by only a couple feet. It's enough to allow the men to see her crimson glare.

Except her presence has the opposite reaction she wants. Ayane thought Honoka would be delighted and run to her with a big, happy smile on her face. But instead her eyes go wide and her lips quiver. There's delight however it's overcome by the surprise. Honoka immediately straightens up and tries to back up, immediately thinking of how she looks bent over that table before the love of her life.

"A- Ayane, I'm-" she begins to stutter out.

It's just not meant to be as she finds the toe of one shoe connecting with the heel of the other. The tray, with two of the drinks still on it, leaves her hands and there's nothing she can do to stop it. She lands rather ungracefully on her rear with her legs bent up and spread wide. Her white panties are on clear display and even more so when the tray clatters to the ground beside her.

At the very least Honoka tries to grab for the glasses; hoping to save _something_. But it's all in vain. The water pours from them and soaks her outfit including the whites that steadily begin to become see through. The waitresses and the patrons alike can't take their eyes off of her. Honoka's eyes begin to tear up while her face flushes a deep scarlet. All she can do is try to pull her petite apron down to cover her now transparent underwear while keeping an arm over her breasts and the hardening nipples that can clearly be seen through the thin material.

The shinobi grits her teeth and gives a sweeping motion with one arm before she bends down, "What do you think you're looking at?!" In one fluid motion she sweeps Honoka up into her arms. Ayane honestly knows she can't take her outside looking like this. She doesn't want to leave her in this place either. So she settles for the former and rushes toward the doors.

Someone is gracious enough to open the for her, another waitress thankfully. Ayane walks quickly towards a small opening between two buildings – anywhere that has no eyes on her. Once she's sure no one is watching she jumps up onto a roof. She's furtive in her movements as she quickly makes her way to Honoka's home. All the while Honoka keeps her hands cover her face, allowing Ayane to grasp onto her tightly.

Ayane enters the house the same as always; via balcony. She gently deposits Honoka on her bed and is about to turn away when Honoka suddenly grabs her wrist. Those eyes filled with nothing but love make Ayane flinch away, recoiling to the point where she brings her hand to her chest.

It's the wrong move.

Honoka seems to sink inward while crossing her arms over her chest, the ample globes smooshing against them. Ayane takes a step forward, preparing to reach back out to her.

"Why?"

Ayane stops, "What?"

There's tears in Honoka's eyes as she meets Ayane's confused gaze. " _Why_?" she asks again.

She may not be aware of how _normal_ interactions like this work, but she's not so ignorant as to not realize she's clearly hurt the only person that truly loves her like a woman. Ayane comes to a stop before Honoka and drops to her knees. She's not sure what she can do to prove anything but she'll be damned if she doesn't try. She won't let Honoka end up like that monster – she won't let someone she loves be destroyed by power and greed.

The shinobi places her hands on Honoka's damp knees, "I'm… sorry. I shouldn't have left without a word and then to just show up like that." Ayane glances off to the side, "I didn't.. expect to see you dressed like this."

Honoka places her palms over her countenance, "That's why I met you _outside_. I didn't… want you to see."

Ayane can't help herself. Her walls are down and her heart is reigning over her actions – at least that's what she'll tell anyone that were to ask. She finds herself suddenly crouched but slightly standing as she crashes her lips against Honoka's. The sweetness lingers on her lips and she doesn't want to pull away. Ayane is desperate to continue the kiss and does so by standing to her full height until she's pushing Honoka down on the bed.

Her mind pokes and prods, demanding she not do this. But her hands are already clutching onto Honoka's hips while one of Ayane's legs finds it's way between hers. There's warmth she can feel pulsating against her leg and it only drives her further. The kiss ends with a wet pop as she sits up. Her fingers have a mind of their own and find themselves squeezing into the material that barely covers Honoka's breasts. Rock hard nipples grind up against her palms the more she sinks her fingers into the soft flesh.

There's a small moan, a mewl of pleasure, as Honoka can't stop her back from arching up, needing more of Ayane's touch. "A- Ayane," she whispers out; eyes lustful and lips parted ever so slightly.

Ayane sits back, eyes widening as she realizes just what is happening. That she's suddenly dove in head first into this passionate moment she can't get out of. At least that's what her heart wants her to think. It doesn't matter what defenses she puts up she just can't seem to keep this girl out of her heart. There's a fear that comes with her realization and it's her greatest enemy yet.

Even a chance romance that ends abruptly can negatively effect her lover and she knows she wants Honoka to last longer than some trivial fling. Honoka will be in trouble and that's the last thing she wants for the sweet, innocent young woman. Ayane is off of Honoka before and taking slow steps away from her, towards the open balcony. There's confusion in Honoka's eyes and Ayane is scared of the chance that tears will be coming next.

So Ayane runs like no tomorrow, out of the room and the house and sprinting until the lights of the neighborhood are barely visible beyond the trees and bushes. The beaten path that rests behind the small city, previously used for travel but now forgotten, is where she hides. The overgrown shrubs about a tree keep her concealed for the odd chance someone had spotted her. Yet none of that matters. All she can think about are the conflicting emotions that curl so deeply inside of her chest that it _hurts_.

Not to mention how hot her body feels, especially in the spot between her legs. She can feel how useless her panties are becoming with each passing second that her mind lingers on the way Honoka moaned her name and how her body gave into Ayane's whims. But there's still the fear that lingers in the shinobi – she lost her control very easily.

It's as if every second she's around Honoka she loses another piece of her mind or at least the composure she's always worked so hard to manage. Ayane closes her eyes but all she can see is Honoka's smile and the way those luscious lips parted eagerly for her. She didn't realize how being out of touch with Honoka would effect her.

Which is exactly why she can't stop one hand from slipping down and unbuttoning her shorts, all before dipping her hand inside. The other teases her left nipple beneath the thin cloth that is her tube top, pinching and pulling at the peak. Her breath hitches as her fingers finally press against her swollen lips that are covered by her wet panties. The material gives as she rubs herself, making it wetter and wetter with each pass she makes over the opening to her pussy.

 _Never_ has she felt this way before. The way the heat erodes away all sense of reasoning and has her hands getting rougher; pinching, prodding, squeezing, anything to elicit another moan from her lips. In the midst of her lust she closes her eyes and leans back against the tree. It's as she plunges her fingers deep into her depths, along with her panties, that she cries out Honoka's name.

Ayane slumps back against the rough bark of the tree and is left panting. Her hand remains trapped inside of her shorts, fingers still wedged in her pulsing pussy, while the other slides down away from her breast. She's completely spent and she knows first and foremost that the run back will not be comfortable in the slightest now. But doing that hasn't made her feel better in the slightest.

In fact she feels worse.

She should have stayed with Honoka instead of running away. Running away from her feels – scared of her own heart and what it wants because it doesn't fall in line with her duty as a ninja.

Taking a deep breath, Ayane swallows hard to get the dry sensation out of her mouth. Not that it helps. Not when all she truly wants to do is crawl back to Honoka and apologize for being such a fool. Too bad that's just not who she is.

~~0~~

She's always kept people at a distance for a reason. Her line of work is certainly near the top of the list for why she behaves this way. Though there's plenty of others that follow. Although now that Honoka has been completely out of her life for at least a week she can feel every emotion in her body. It's to the point where it's painful even; loneliness, frustration, irritation, sadness. It all accumulates to one threshold; she _loves_ Honoka. More than she's ever loved anything or anyone.

Everything else suffers because she can't settle her feelings. Even Hayate has begun to notice the differences and he doesn't like how she's losing her edge because of how in her head she is. No matter how dangerous Honoka and her power could be… Ayane wants to be there right beside her whether things fizzle or last till the very end. Which is exactly why she's already scouring the city for where Honoka could be.

Of course she's donning civilian wear to better disguise herself. Not only that but if she _does_ run into Honoka on the streets she plans to whisk her away and sort this all out as two women instead of an upcoming fighter and a ninja. Although she does still get a few glances considering not many have seen the traces of violet hair and shimmering scarlet eyes.

Ayane keeps her hands in the pockets of her zipped up black hoodie. To which she wears over a simple white dress with a small purple butterfly etching on the bottom left part of her skirt. She tries to hide most of her unusual hair color with a white ski hat that has two tassels; one dangling on each side. Of course to top it off she has her feet docked into red sneakers that stand out just as much as her eyes.

She's been all over the city and to the places she's sure Honoka could be on a Friday of all days. There's only so many things the girl does and she's tailed her enough to know at least more than half. Although Ayane can't help but cringe at that thought because now she's just beginning to sound like a stalker if she dares say it aloud. No matter what the reason she sighs; it is a _little_ creepy even if it's to be able to protect Honoka in the end.

"A… Ayane? Ayane, is that you?"

Said woman spins around, eyes widening. She can't believe she's been so in her own head and looking so hard that she missed her mark; allowing that mark to find her instead. Despite vanishing like she did, Honoka still greets her with a wide smile and nothing but love glittering in her eyes. At least, she's good at hiding the hurt she's been feeling. Ayane _almost_ smiles back – almost. It's hard to push down though. The young woman is dressed simply and Ayane can only assume she didn't have work today; that would explain why she was having a hard time locating her.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

Honoka tilts her head to the side ever so slightly. Her grip on the bag of groceries in her arms tightens, covering the black t-shirt with the skull and crossbones print. The desert camo skirt rides up a little as she flinches, taking one step back as Ayane flails an arm. "Quit the innocent act, would you? I need to know what your aim is."

That only confuses Honoka. She steps around Ayane and while balancing the bag on her hip she opens the door. All the while she tries to give Ayane a smile, to ignore the pain that wells up in her chest. She wants nothing more than a peaceful resolution so that they can move forward – she doesn't want to be apart from her. "Well, I'm supposed to get the groceries home. You're free to stay if you're free."

A growl of frustration manages to break free from Ayane's gritted teeth, "You _idiot_ , I'm talking about your powers! Not some stupid meal!"

Honoka glances nervously at those that seem to be idling around, now intently watching their exchange. The _last_ thing she needs is this kind of attention. Everything is too good to be ruined all because of some misunderstanding. Honoka does the only thing she can think of and with her free hand she grabs at the front of Ayane's jacket. She practically drags Ayane into the house and kicks the door shut, although only before she stomps off to the kitchen to put the groceries down.

"You can't just shout like that in public, ya know!" she hollers back.

Ayane can't help but be a little embarrassed; she didn't realize she had done that in the heat of the moment. She's also quick to shove it to the back of her mind, ignoring that it happened to begin with. A second to recover is all it takes before she's hurriedly following after Honoka. She's dead serious when she stops in the doorway and drops her tone, "Do you know anything about your parents?"

Honoka freezes. There's so many emotions that run through her heart that she almost can't catch her breath. She can only laugh nervously, "Is this your way of getting to know me better?"

"I'm just trying to decipher if you're a threat or not. So stop beating around the bush and answer my questions."

Hands fall limp at her sides and her eyes widen. The pain that clutches around her heart is unbearable. If it weren't for the fact that she doesn't want to be around Ayane she would have surely fallen to her knees. Honoka swallows hard past the lump in her throat; to be _doubted…_ it hurts. She takes an unsteady step back, "Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Honoka brings her hands up to her head, clapping her palms over her face to try and conceal the tears that are welling up in her eyes. She can't believe what she's hearing. Of course she knows Ayane is a ninja first, lover second, but this is too much. Shaking her head, she flings her hands away, "Do you even like me, Ayane?!"

This catches Ayane off guard and that's all it takes is for her to hesitate that one second and it's too late. "I'm so sorry," she whispers to the ninja. Honoka is already spinning around and bolting up the stairs – anything to get away to breathe. Ayane is quick to follow, however, as she knows she's crossed a line. While she may want answers, she also is aware she's upset Honoka.

Reaching her room, Honoka tries to slam the door shut but Ayane is already inside the room by the time she does so. Her back rests against the door while tears drip on her countenance. "Why are you doing this?" she finally asks.

"I have to be sure."

"Sure of what?"

"That you're ready for this. You know nothing of my past, what I do, how can _you_ like me? Hm?"

Honoka doesn't waver. Her words are strong and resilient, something Ayane finds herself admiring in the moment. "I don't care about that. I know the you that's in front of me."

Ayane's eyes narrow and she tries to rebuild the walls around her heart. "The Hajinmon are meant to stay in the shadows – it's not something to brag about. The things I've done and will do; you'd run if you knew."

She can only shake her head, "You're wrong. I care about you, regardless of everything. I don't _need_ to know anything. I trust you, Ayane."

The progress of blocking Honoka out falters immediately and she can't recover. Ayane draws up a hand to her face, cradling it against her palm. "You're selfish," she states simply.

Unable to help herself, Honoka lets out a small laugh through a choked out sob, "I… I guess I am." She wipes at her eyes and finally gives Ayane a smile. "I just want to be with you – no matter how long that is."

"I can't be with you though."

Honoka, feeling a little exhausted from all of this, goes to sit on her bed. She feels as though she's run a marathon and yet she still dares to tilt her head back towards Ayane and keep going. "Why?" is the simple question.

Ayane places her hands on her hips and begins to move about the room, seemingly aimlessly. Although if Honoka were to pay attention she'd notice that Ayane is steadily getting closer to her despite her words. "Raidou," she begins, "was a power-hungry shinobi that went missing. He wanted nothing but the destruction of the clans that stood against him so he had acquired an ability to… copy techniques."

At the end she gestures to Honoka, implying that the girl knows more about that than she ever could. It makes Honoka look down at her hands cradled in her lap. "But… so he's not missing anymore?"

"Kasumi took care of that."

"Then why is it such a big deal? Just because I have something like what he could do?"

Malice and hate wrap around Ayane's each and every word, "He hurt Hayate. Drove Kasumi away from us. Threw our clans into an imbalance. He… if it wasn't for what he did to my mother I wouldn't be here – but it also ruined my relationship with Kasumi for a very long time."

Honoka, now looking up at Ayane as the latter stands before her, reaches out. She takes Ayane's hand and places it over her heart, her own on top. She wants to prove that she'd never do something like that but even Honoka knows that she can make all the empty promises she wants – they won't mean anything to someone like Ayane.

"Then I'll prove I won't do anything wrong with whatever power this is. Especially if you'll stay by my side I know I'll never falter."

She knows how childish it sounds even as it leaves her own lips. As if she's forcibly tying Ayane to her so that she has no choice. It's not right and yet she feels as though she has to. If she doesn't then Ayane will just run away and forever fear what she has and not know who she is. Even so it does what she wants and causes Ayane to falter in an effort to move away. It has her _thinking_.

Honoka, wanting to put the last piece in place, rises and immediately embraces Ayane. Except it may be too soon. The touch snaps Ayane out of her thoughts, of everyone telling her to do just that and stay by Honoka, and instead pushes the shorter girl away. Her fingers dig softly into the shirt over Honoka's shoulders, "How can you trust so _easily_ like that?"

In one fluid motion Ayane has Honoka pinned on the ground. The sudden force knocks the breath out of the latter and yet Ayane is sure that she doesn't hit her head too hard or anything of the sort. She crouches over Honoka, pressing a kunai to her throat. The edge is dangerously close.

"I could do the world a favor, all because you trust me."

Even still Honoka smiles. The tear tracks on her face contrast with the bright loving eyes she allows only Ayane to see. It's then that Ayane's grip on the blade weakens and Honoka pushes it away, allowing it to drop to the floor. Once it's gone she reaches up and places her hands on the sides of Ayane's face. Steadily she brings her close, down – down until their foreheads barely touch.

"It's okay if you can't love me back, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. But… I'll still be there for you if you'll let me."

Ayane can't fight Honoka. She can't win against her or the feelings that cause her such turmoil as long as she doesn't accept them. If there's anything that she should know it's this. Everyone has told her such – why ignore the way her heart aches to be with the one person that accepts and loves her unconditionally.

Which is why she closes that miniscule distance without another thought. Their lips join in soft yet passionate kiss that steadily grows rough as Ayane tries to show her beloved her feelings. In the end it leaves Honoka panting and hazy eyed, staring up at Ayane with confusion. "What?" she barely croaks out.

Not that she doesn't want it because she _does_. From the top of her head that feels as light as a feather to the tingling of the tips of her toes. She _wants_ Ayane. But that doesn't stop her hands from pressing against Ayane's ample bosom without realizing she's doing so. At least that is until her hands are trapped between them and her own breasts.

"Isn't this what you want?"

A mewl of approval reluctantly leaves Honoka's lips as Ayane begins to pepper kisses along her neck. Until it stops when Honoka pries her hands free. "O- Only if it's what _you_ want." she replies simply, trying not to focus on the way Ayane settles between her legs – laying against her. "Ah!"

Ayane shoots her a glare while running her tongue over the small bite marks she left on the curve of shoulder that meets neck. "Idiot, I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to."

Relief floods Honoka's body and replaces all of the tense with a pure white hot love that she can't keep inside any longer. Her hands delve into Ayane's short violet locks and tussle them about, encouraging the shinobi to continue her onslaught downward once her shirt is pushed up to her collarbones.

The plain pink bra is nothing special except for the hook on the front. Ayane has it undone with a mere glance and a flick of her wrist. Two large globes are freed and she eagerly takes them into her hands, sinking her fingers into the soft flesh while perky dark pink peaks poke at her palms. She almost can't control herself once she does so. The only way she can make it to the next step is by locking her lips against Honoka's.

"Honoka! I'm home!"

The elderly, yet very strong, voice pierces their loving bubble that had encased them. Honoka freezes and Ayane stills, both completely unsure of what to do.

"Why did you leave the groceries out? Honoka, are you alright?"

Trying desperately to find her voice, she struggles to redo the clasp for her bra while Ayane sits up and back, giving her space. At least until she realizes that Honoka is never going to get it done so she leans forward. While Honoka calls back down to her grandmother, Ayane gingerly places Honoka's breasts back into the cups of her bra and pulls her shirt back down.

"I'll be right down!"

The scarlet that singes her cheeks won't go away even when Ayane stands, helping Honoka to her feet as well. A smile is all it takes to begin tugging Honoka to the door, "Come on, I'll help you make dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le part two; a very long awaited one I guess? Maybe? Pfft... sure.  
> Anyways ;w; One more part and it'll basically be PWP just to satisfy all you fellow pervs.
> 
> Mm... Any suggestions feel free to leave in your comment ;) If possible I'll try to work them in (positions, location, etc.)  
> Until then; much love~


	3. Chapter 3

Time passes far too quickly.

This is something that Honoka has learned in the last year and more specifically in the last five months. The days may drag on, not wanting to let go into the next, but the weeks fly by without batting an eye. Whether Ayane visits or not, Honoka goes about her day with nothing but relaxation and peace.

Once word had gotten out to Ayane's half-sister, Kasumi, she made sure to get in touch with one of her more powerful friends. A woman by the name of Helena Douglas made everything possible. It's all because Honoka can't be with Ayane in her village just yet. The sect won't accept her so readily. Not someone that's only a regular girl that has some fighting prowess. Ayane is too important to the function of their clan.

Instead, Helena secured her a small abode on the edge of the forest. It's as close to living with Ayane that she'll be getting for the time being. Rules and regulations must be followed after all. But for Honoka it's more than enough and every day she proves to Ayane that she loves her by simply not leaving.

Honoka  _does_  know that Ayane will always leave Honoka one of her trademark kunai on the windowsill when she'll be coming that night. Which is why Honoka spruced up the place and has spent the whole day preparing for Ayane to get here. By the time the sun is beginning to dip below the trees and send out an orange glow through the forest, Honoka is stepping out of the shower.

There's nothing she wants more than to be nice and fresh for Ayane. Which includes using what's in the small white box sitting on her bed. Honoka strides over to the bed with the towel wrapped and tucked about her breasts. She runs her hand over the pale gray sheets and to the box, lifting the top off of it.

A few days ago she found this in her kitchen with a note signed by Kasumi; to use it well. At first she was embarrassed but that was quickly dashed away when she realized Kasumi went to the trouble of picking it out. Not only for what would fit Honoka best but Ayane's tastes – something Honoka isn't even completely sure of.

The towel plops to the floor as she draws out the top and shrugs into it, making sure each breast fits just right inside of the cups. Although there's not really cups to begin with. The bra is just four magenta straps with a white gossamer for the cup and a dark pink lace sewn throughout it. If one looks closely enough they'll find a rose pattern that  _just_  manages to cover Honoka's nipples.

Slipping into the panties, Honoka realizes they're no different and she's happy to be completely shaven – able to show it off through the thin material. But that doesn't mean she'll be doing it just yet. Honoka scoops up the sheer white robe and closes it around her body, not showing one inch of the outfit. She's just picking the box up and placing it on her dresser when a breeze wafts through the room.

Even with her back to the window Honoka knows just who it is. She turns around with a smile on her face. How could she not be happy? Sitting on her windowsill, legs dangling just over the wooden floor, is Ayane dressed her in normal purple ninja attire. Honoka giggles, "Can't you come in through the front door at least once?"

Ayane's feet soundlessly hit the floor. Each stride closer has Honoka's heart racing and her cheeks prematurely tinging scarlet. Ayane raises an eyebrow, "Why should I? I always find you in here anyway."

Honoka glances off to the side as Ayane stops before her, "That's because you only show up at night."

There's a ping of guilt that hits Ayane square in the chest. She knows none of this is particularly fair right now. But she honors the tradition of her clan even though the love she has for Honoka is steadily growing with each second.

"I'm sorry..."

Honoka's eyes widen. Not once have those words slipped out from her lover and she refuses to allow Ayane to feel that way. She reaches forward, grasping Ayane's hands in her own. "Don't say that! You have nothing to be sorry for, Ayane."

"I took you from your only family and locked you away here in solitude."

"I still go into town for supplies," she reminds Ayane. "Besides, I love each day here because I'm closer to you. If I really didn't love you I would have left. You know that right?"

Ayane gives a slow and hesitant nod. She knows it's true and it only reaffirms her the nervous butterflies in her stomach. Ayane  _loves_  her. More than anything or anyone else she wants Honoka to be safe and happy. In one swift movement she pulls her hands free from Honoka's and brings the pink haired girl in for an embrace. Ayane holds onto her tightly, cheek resting against the slightly damp tresses that smell of strawberries.

"It won't be much longer. I'll take you to the village and we'll live there together – forever."

Honoka nuzzles her face into Ayane's breasts. She's too happy to be able to do anything but pinch her eyes shut and cling onto the shinobi. There's nothing she's wanted to hear more. Or so she believes until Ayane whispers softly to her.

"I love you, Honoka."

Honoka looks up at that, eyes glistening with blissful tears as her chin props on Ayane's bosom. She could melt into Ayane's arms right then and now if it weren't for the woman's next remark.

"But… why aren't you dressed?"

It's only then that Honoka remembers just what she  _is_  and  _isn't_  wearing. She quickly pulls away from Ayane with a hot blush burning her face and the tops of her ears. She wraps the robe tighter about her body but it doesn't do much – not with how transparent it is in the soft moonlight streaming in through the window.

Ayane can't help but give a small smirk. It was a cruel thing to do, but she knows just how Honoka will react to every word. She follows Honoka's retreat to stand before her once more. One hand taps the underside of Honoka's chin, lifting the girl's countenance. "May I?" she whispers.

Honoka glances left, right and then right into those crimson eyes that leave her transfixed. Her answer is a single worded breathy whisper, "Yes."

That's all Ayane needs. She brings her hands to Honoka's shoulder and gingerly pushes the robe from them. It falls to the floor and suddenly Ayane is more than happy that they're here and not in the village. Of course they'll have privacy there but not like this – not where she can make Honoka scream and cry out her name in wild abandon. She makes a mental note to speak to Helena in order to keep this little abode.

Leading Honoka over to the bed, Ayane sits down and leans against the large pillows with white and black trimmed casings. One flick of her wrist and Honoka is climbing over the duvet to settle onto Ayane's lap, slender fingers holding onto Ayane's shoulders. Of course Ayane doesn't dare rush things – she eagerly plans to savor each and every second they have together.

Before Ayane does anything short of ravaging the busty girl, she gives her a sensual kiss that doesn't even require tongue. The lovingly sweet pressure of their lips molding together is enough to have Honoka moaning against her lover's lips. "Ah… Ayane..." she mumbles as the mentioned woman pulls away, instead latching her lips onto Honoka's neck.

Kisses pepper the creamy skin, covering every inch. The only time Ayane stops for even a second is to nip and suck at it, causing splotches of red to cover Honoka's skin. Bangs sticking to her face, Honoka tilts her head back as Ayane's hands begin to wander as well. It's safe to say that her lingerie gives her no padding whatsoever from those skillful fingers. Yet Ayane only ghosts over it to rub her sides or trace patterns on her back.

It all has Honoka  _aching_  for a real touch.

Fingertips tentatively move back around her waist and up her stomach. Heart thrumming loud in her ears, Honoka waits with bated breath. She almost dares to sigh in relief when Ayane walks her fingers over the lace and gossamer material. It's not hard for her to find Honoka's nipple in the slightest. The large nipples, seeming just right for her matching bosom size in general, are standing at attention. Something that Ayane eagerly takes advantage of.

Pinching one between pointer finger and thumb, she gives it a small twist. The tiny snap of pain has Honoka clutching at Ayane's shoulders. Her knuckles dare to turn white from the grip she has on her beloved as another pinch and twist is given. But this time the other gets the same treatment as well. The material is soft yet coarse on top of it, giving even more of a mixture to the pleasurable pain.

She won't dare speak it, especially since Ayane already knows what all of the attention does to her. It'll take a rather attentive washing tomorrow to get her new panties clean from how they cling to her pussy due to how wet she's gotten. It's no wonder she's crawling quickly to a climax as Ayane dips her head down. Honoka knows just what she plans to do and arches her back, pushing her chest toward Ayane, as she reaches back with one hand. Her hand finds Ayane's thigh to brace against as lips lock around one of her nipples.

The other is still trapped between Ayane's fingers; being pulled, pinched, twisted – in every direction. But the one that gets freedom, tugged from the cup and resting atop it, is held in the warm cavern of Ayane's mouth. The shinobi is gentle at first with how her tongue works around the puffy areola in slow motions until she reaches the peak. The tip of her tongue flicks over the top and Honoka can't help but moan.

"Mmm… Ayane, more!"

Not one to disappoint, Ayane bites down on the nipple as the last syllable tumbles from Honoka's lips. A blissful cry rips softly from Honoka's throat as the hand still on Ayane's shoulder clenches tighter, nails biting through the layer of garb to the skin beneath. Ayane grins around the nipple still held between her teeth as she looks to Honoka. Hazy eyes meet up with the daring crimson ones.

Just like that she releases her captive, the breast jiggling ever so slightly as the nipple is freed. However, it's not for long. Ayane begins to rub and massage her breast while also tweaking the sensitive nipple. It's the other one that has to worry as Ayane doesn't play coy this time. To the point where Honoka's hand moves from Ayane's shoulder to the back of her head, twisting her fingers into short violet tresses.

Honoka pushes Ayane as close as she can possibly get her as Ayane sucks the nipple into her mouth. Not that stops there. Ayane widens her mouth to take in some of the soft flesh around the nipple; sucking hard and slow. All the while her other hand goes back to the damp peak she left behind. Standing hard and at attention, it's prime for the picking as Ayane is rougher with it than the other. She tugs at it mercilessly. Honoka fists her hands into Ayane's short tresses, her eyes daring to roll back into her head as the orgasm shudders through her body like an earthquake.

Slumping against Ayane while her grip loosens, Honoka places her forehead against Ayane's shoulder. Ayane, having pulled away, pats her head. If there's one thing she loves it's that Honoka is more than just sensitive. It makes their nights together magical each and every time. While Honoka begins to calm, Ayane dips a hand down between them. Her fingers slips down over the panties and to the prize that they hide.

Her hand is met with a sticky wet heat that has material completely drenched. She presses her finger, as well as the panties, up into Honoka's entrance. However, she immediately pulls it back out. Her lips hover beside Honoka's ear, "You must have enjoyed that."

Honoka doesn't dare lift her head. The blush searing across her face only grows hotter as she mumbles back to her, "I… I want to… to make you feel good… too."

"Then lie down."

Not daring to wait a second more, Honoka does as she's instructed. Honoka can only stare up at Ayane as she gets on her back. It's only for a moment. Ayane is quick to get off the bed, disrobe and then climb back on. She happily allows Honoka to do as she wishes by practically sitting on her face. Honoka mewls happily against the wet lips of Ayane's pussy. She eagerly begins licking at the juices that cling to the soft skin.

Ayane tries not to get caught up in the way Honoka's tongue flicks into her depths. She has more important matters to get to. She leans forward while keeping her hips down. Yet she doesn't dare pull the panties away from Honoka's pussy. She locks her lips around the small engorged bud at the top. It's as if electricity goes from Honoka's clit to her brain, making her moan as she thrusts her hips up towards Ayane's face.

Legs bent and held far apart, they give Ayane more than enough room to treat the girl. Honoka assumes the fingers that walk down over her snatch is where they'll be slipping into. However, she's pleasantly surprised when two skillful fingers peel back the panties enough to push into her asshole. The taut ring of muscles gives only a little as those fingers, wet with Honoka's own juices, begin pushing in and out.

Honoka can't help but rock her hips in the same rhythm that Ayane does her own. The pink haired girl grabs onto Ayane's thighs, fingers denting into the thick, soft flesh as she tries to get Ayane's pussy closer to her mouth. Teeth lightly graze over Honoka's cloth covered clit and it has her seeing stars – stars that explode behind her eyes as she lets out a long, lewd moan that echoes into the depths of Ayane's insides.

"Honoka…!"

Ayane's voice is the only one that can be heard as she cums, squirting her juices into Honoka's mouth. Her fingers are still buried into Honoka's ass, up to the second knuckle, as she tries to remember not to suffocate Honoka beneath her. By the time she's pulling them out and sitting up, Honoka only has time to catch her breath and stare. Ayane dutifully pulls the panties down Honoka's legs and slings them over the side of the bed.

It's only for a moment that she leaves them both hanging; staring at each other with need and love flooding around their irises. Once Honoka has caught her breath for the most part Ayane begins to get into position. She won't lie. Ayane was more than a little captivated watching Honoka gaze up at her as her hands idly roamed her own body; over breasts, nipples, and fingers splaying out over her stomach.

The purple haired ninja climbs on top of Honoka after promptly getting Honoka to bend her legs up. Honoka grabs at the backs of her knees and easily almost makes them parallel to her head while Ayane presses their bodies together. It's as though their skin catches fire the second their labia and clits touch. Honoka bites at the inside of her cheek as Ayane presses closer while grabbing at the sheets by short pink tresses.

Their breasts mush together, hard nipples poking against soft flesh, as Ayane begins to rock her body against Honoka's. The latter quickly follows into rhythm as they rub their pussies together; juices mingling and dripping down onto the bed below them. Honoka, already more than a little sensitive, can't keep her moans quiet. She cries out Ayane's name just before her hands shoot up and grab at the other woman.

Honoka forces their lips together in a messy but heated kiss. One that has Honoka rolling her hips up against Ayane's as they pick up their pace. Gone is the slow and deep pace. Now there's only speed as Ayane pushes them both over the edge. Ayane devours the scream of pleasure that comes from Honoka, allowing the noise to vibrate against their tongues.

She draws the pink haired girl's tongue out, sucking on it softly as her hips crawl to a stop. Only moving until the orgasm begins to dwindle away. Once Honoka's hands slip from her hair, Ayane slides down her body. Of course she pulls Honoka along with her as she goes to lie back against the pillows. Honoka straddles her lap while remaining sitting up enough for Ayane to nuzzle against her ample bosom.

Ayane peppers kisses and licks all over the soft flesh as one hand sneaks around. Her eyes never leave Honoka's, "I love you.. even more each day."

A blush sears itself onto Honoka's cheeks. She runs her fingers through Ayane's hair, smiling back down at her. "I love you too..."

She's about to tilt Ayane's face back so she can give her a kiss, to spoil her a little in return. But she never gets the chance. Her butt is lifting back into the air as her face quickly burrows into the crook of Ayane's neck. The shinobi can only chuckle softly as she pushes three fingers past warm thighs and into Honoka's ass. Her other hand cups at the side of Honoka's breast, whispering lovingly to her, "We're not done yet either..."

**Author's Note:**

> //shifts nervously// I, um… might continue this? Haha, maybe. A very possible maybe. Any thoughts?


End file.
